


Thrown into this World

by m3aculpa



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: glee_angst_meme, Explicit Language, M/M, Rape, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3aculpa/pseuds/m3aculpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Kurt Hummel was sexually harassed, and one time he was sexually assaulted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrown into this World

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Thrown into this World  
>  **Fandom:** Glee **  
> Rating:** R  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Kurt, Jacob Ben Israeli, Mercedes, Mike, Matt, Santana, Karofsky, Puck, mentions of Brittany  
>  **Warnings:** Sexual harassment, language, non-graphic non-con  
>  **Word count:** 2436  
>  **Prompt:** Written for [this](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_angst_meme/3065.html?thread=2963449) prompt at the [](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_angst_meme/profile)[**glee_angst_meme**](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_angst_meme/).  
>  **Summary** : Five times Kurt Hummel was sexually harassed, and one time he was sexually assaulted.

**Five times Kurt Hummel was sexually harassed…**

  
  
 **Jacob Ben Israeli**  
Jacob Ben Israeli had entered what Kurt ironically had dubbed ‘his bi-curious phase’. It was more like he’d suddenly recalled how Puck’s brief status as a loser had become null once he dated Mercedes Jones. Jacob must have been smart enough to realise that none of the female cheerleaders would have touched him even with a hazmat suit on. He, however, was stupid enough to think that as the only openly gay teen in Lima, Ohio, Kurt Hummel did not have standards.  
   
At first it had been a bit of a laugh and Kurt had enjoyed shooting him down. Then it had become vaguely annoying before it made him feel like he was a hunted animal. Because Jacob didn’t seem like he was able to accept a ‘no’.  
   
The moment Kurt stepped out of his Navigator, Jacob would be there and ask him: “Will you go out on a date with me?”  
   
After every class he was there, asking the same question. He’d come from out of nowhere in the hallways and from behind when Kurt was getting his stuff in his locker. It was making him increasingly uncomfortable, until one day he snapped. The moment he saw Jacob approaching him, he’d had enough.  
   
“No, I will not go out with you,” he said exasperatingly and then turned vicious. “You have terrible hair, terrible teeth, you smell and your clothing looks like you got it out of a catalogue for stereotypical nerds. I will not be seen in public with someone who has such an atrocious fashion sense!”  
   
“Okay,” Jacob said and was quiet for so long that Kurt almost felt bad. “Will you have sex with me?”  
   
Kurt resisted the urge to strangle him and walked away. Later he would regret that course of action and wish that he’d strangled him, since Jacob took up his previous strategy with this new question. The others seemed to find it hilarious and laughed Jacob down. But Kurt only faked his smile. It was kind of funny… or would have been if Jacob wasn’t _everywhere_.  
   
He couldn’t help but tense and draw up his shoulders when he saw Jacob waiting outside the music room. Puck, of all people, threw him a look and then one at Jacob. He cracked his knuckles, told Jacob to ‘leave Hummel alone’ and threw him into the dumpster.  
   
Jacob left him alone after that.  
   
  
 **The Cheerios**  
Coach Sylvester was off somewhere, yelling at the other male members of the Cheerios because they couldn’t seem to get the routine down.  
   
That left Kurt alone with a couple of bored girls. They’d gossiped for a while, but it was at moments like this that he felt that they really didn’t have much in common. They were putting down Rachel and his friends and it made him uncomfortable. He still thought that he belonged more to that group than the Cheerios.  
   
Brittany and Santana were on the other side of the group. They didn’t pay much attention to anybody but each other and he didn’t want to intrude.  
   
Eventually the others grew bored with trash-talking Glee club (they left Mercedes alone, since they all still liked her). One of the girls reached out and touched Kurt’s hair. He didn’t want to offend her, but pulled back nonetheless.  
   
“Your hair is so soft,” she commented. “What kind of conditioner do you use?”  
   
The other girls scrambled to get a feel and some touched his arms and marvelled over how soft his skin was. He sat there, stiff as a board, and tried to reply normally to their questions about hair-care and skin-care. After all he was quite the expert and it was clear why they wanted his advice.  
   
Since they didn’t feel threatened by him because he was not sexually attracted to them, they were extremely touchy-feely with him. They’d touch him and brush against him and think nothing of it. It made him feel bad that he was made so uncomfortable by it, because they didn’t mean anything by it. But the way they were touching his hair and arms made him really uncomfortable. He just didn’t know how to say so without hurting their feelings.  
   
“Hey, leave Hummel alone,” Santana scowled from around the group. “No matter what he looks like, he’s not a doll so leave him alone and go get a doll to grope.”  
   
They didn’t dare to bitch back at Santana. Kurt sent her a grateful look.  
   
   
 **Hockey Players**  
Kurt listened to Mercedes half-heartedly and nodded his head. He entered the code to his locker and opened it. English books were dumped back into the locker. It took all he had not to shudder at the way their teacher had butchered Shakespeare. Was it too much to ask for the school to find at least one more competent teacher, except from mister Schue?  
   
He did listen up when Mercedes told him about her boyfriend’s comments about her weight (mainly that she needed to lose weight if she wanted him to stay with her). His voice was shrill in outrage,  
   
“Don’t listen to him, Mercedes!” He gave her a stern look as he realised that she did believe it. “You’re perfect as you are! And if he can’t see that, then it’s his loss!”  
   
He slammed the locker and linked arms with her. He smiled gently at her.  
   
“There are a ton of guys out there, waiting to discover you,” he softly said, “so don’t let one asshole bring you down. And dump that dumb man!”  
   
Mercedes smiled at him and they started walking. He flinched back when something hit him in the head. It stuck to him and quickly flung it away. He went crimson when he realised that it was a pair of lacy, black panties.  
   
Cat-calls and wolf-whistles came from the hockey players that had thrown the panties at him. Random hockey player number one (Kurt had ranked each school bully in accordance to the grievance they caused; these were not important enough to learn their names and when they inevitably worked for him, they would be doing unpleasant chores but not the most unpleasant like cleaning out his septic tank) threw a decidedly unfriendly grin in his direction.  
   
“Come on, Hummel, pick them out!” he jeered. “Don’t you like our present? I’m sure you have some nice _skirt_ to go with them.”  
   
Kurt carefully blanked his face and straightened up. He wanted to huddle in on himself and wrap his arms around his middle, but he couldn’t show weakness. They kept at it, speculating in what kind of women’s clothing he wore and that he probably looked just like a girl. Mercedes lost her temper and shouted at them not to ‘harass her man Kurt’.  
   
It didn’t matter, Kurt tried to tell himself. They would one day be working for him, after all.  
   
He really needed to believe that to survive for now.  
   
   
 **Dave Karofsky**  
Kurt tended to avoid the library. The old librarian was a sweetheart, but like all staff at McKinley High she tended to turn a blind eye to bullying. And despite the fact that he doubted that many of them could read, both the jocks and the cheerleaders seemed to enjoy using the library as their hunting ground.  
   
But it couldn’t be helped this time. The book he needed was a reference one, so he couldn’t check it out. It meant that he was alone in the library, writing down notes from the book. He was incredibly tense, because Karofsky and his goons sat just a table away. Hyper-awareness of their presence made his skin prickle, even though he looked like it didn’t become him.  
   
Only years of harassment had made him attuned to feel the exact moment Karofsky’s attention fixated on him. The muscles in his lower back tightened and he fought not to hunch defensively over the book. He wished that Mercedes was here. She would distract him with some comment and he would feel safer too.  
   
“Everybody who is in Homo Explosion is a fag, right?” Karofsky loudly exclaimed. “And nobody in their sane mind would join that freak show if it wasn’t anything in for them.”  
   
There were affirmative murmurs from all surrounding him. Kurt didn’t need to look to see that their eyes were gleaming in anticipation of where Karofsky was going with this.  
   
“I’m thinking that Fancy over there,” the hockey player raised his voice, “is Homo Explosion’s bitch. They get to fuck him up the ass if they sing and dance.”  
   
Kurt felt himself blushing in outrage as they laughed uproariously. These kinds of comments had been increasingly common lately. He wasn’t entirely sure how to deal with them. He could take everything else, he thought. But this just confused him.  
   
“Aren’t there, like, five guys and that teacher in the group?” another voice chimed in. “Wait, does the wheelchair kid count?”  
   
“According to some of the girls his plumbing works just fine.”  
   
“That would mean that he is getting fucked by six guys?” the voice from before said. “Man, his ass must be the loosest in entire Lima!”  
   
“Not loose,” Karofsky said. “Just _worn from use_!”  
   
Kurt stared down in the textbook. He couldn’t move. He was too mortified to move. He couldn’t even think of a clever comeback.  
   
“A real man should show him how it’s done.”  
   
   
 **Dave Karofsky again**  
He’d just been walking down the hallway, when somebody had called out to him.  
   
“Hummel is getting his stuff _on_!”  
   
He did not know how it had come to him cowering along the wall while Karofsky and his boys shoved him. He’d tried to get away. He really had. But they had just hauled him back. They were giving him horrible descriptions of what they’d like to do with him and his ass, which included penetration several objects that had him blanching and feeling sick with terror.  
   
“After all, your boyfriends don’t seem to keep you satisfied,” Karofsky jeered and made a gesture to illustrate what he meant. “I mean, those pants just scream ‘fuck me’ and the way you walk… somebody should teach you a lesson.”  
   
He made a pelvic thrust and laughed. Kurt’s eyes widened in fear and he shrank back from them. The way he pressed into the wall felt like he was trying to meld to it. He started to shake and had no control over it.  
   
“You don’t seem to be too picky,” Karofsky said and Kurt did not like the way he looked at him. “I’d say you’re gagging for it. Probably would let us all do you and still be begging for more.”  
   
He leant in disturbingly close to Kurt. He could smell his breath. Karofsky needed to drink something, because he was dehydrated. A hysterical giggle was quenched, because honestly; who thinks something like that in this situation?  
   
“So, what do you say, fancy? Let us real men show you how it’s done.”  
   
Kurt’s heart stuttered to a halt before starting to beat rapidly in panic. There’s ringing in his ears and he stared without comprehension at Karofsky. They couldn’t honestly consider doing that to him.  
   
“Hey!” somebody suddenly cried out. “Leave him alone!”  
   
Kurt saw Mike and Matt approaching. But the jocks made no move to leave him alone. They probably felt safety in their numbers.  
   
“Mister Schue!” Matt suddenly bellowed and that scattered them like wind.  
   
Of course mister Schue wasn’t anywhere near them. But Mike and Matt reached Kurt with no sign of the hockey players coming back. Mike slung an arm around him in a friendly gesture and looked with narrowed eyes around the corridor.  
   
“Man, are you okay?” Matt asked and actually looked concern.  
   
Kurt managed a smile, “I’m fine.”  
   
He would be… if he could stop shaking.  
  
  


 **… and one time he was sexually assaulted.**

   
It was dark and late and he was sore and exhausted from Cheerios practice. All he wanted to do was get home, take a shower and watch re-runs of Top Model. Kurt never saw him come until he was being dragged off.  
   
He fought. He twisted in the grasp and managed to land a solid kick. His attacker released him with a curse and Kurt filed away in the back of his mind that it sounded like Karofsky. He took off running, but his attacker was hot on his trails. The tackle took him down hard on the ground and his attacker’s weight made all breath go out of him. He panicked when he couldn’t breathe. The attacker dragged him backwards.  
  
He scratched and bit, but his attacker just swore at him and slapped him across his face. He saw Karofsky’s face in the light of the streetlights before he was forced over the hood of a car. His pants were pulled down and he heard fabric tear before his world exploded in pain.  
   
It was worse than anything he’d experienced. Worse than anything they’d done to him before. He kept pleading with him to stop, but he wouldn’t. It felt like an entire eternity had passed before he felt something hot fill him up. It scorched him from the inside.  
   
Karofsky just left him there and he rested against the hood. His mind reeled in horror. He was crying silently. It hurt. It hurt so fucking much. He knew that he needed to get up, but he was reluctant. It hurt. But he knew he couldn’t stay on the hood of his car. Gingerly he started to move and gasped in pain. He bit back whimpers as he tried to bend down and pull up his pants. His briefs were torn, so he crumpled them up and put them against his bleeding rectum to protect the pants. A hysterical giggle rose. He was glad it was his Cheerios uniform and not his own clothes. Blood was a pain to wash out.  
   
He felt lost and confused and bereft. He didn’t know what to do.  
   
Sniffling, he started to limp towards his car. He cried out when he bent to pick up his bag, which he’d lost in the struggle. He just wanted to go home. Home where his dad was. He needed his dad. It made him cry again and he fumbled with his car-keys. Had he been in a better state of mind, he would have called his dad to pick him up. But all he could think of was how he just wanted to go _home_.  
   
He needed his dad.  
   
His dad would know what to do.  
   
His dad would make things right again.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sequel: [In the Silence of the Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/269999).


End file.
